This invention relates generally to X-ray sources, and in particular to multiple cathode-anode X-ray sources.
The multiple cathode X-ray tubes of the prior art generally used the multiple cathodes to produce separate energy level X-rays or multiple images to achieve a three-dimensional perspective for better analysis of the subject being irradiated.
Other multiple anode X-ray sources were used to create a uniform or homogenious X-ray field by the arrangement of the various anodes. Such sources were particularly adapted to irradiate various substances to alter their physical, chemical or biological characteristics.
Still other dual or multiple cathode X-ray sources used each cathode for different purposes such as one cathode for fluoroscopy purposes and the other cathode for direct photography.
In all the prior art X-ray sources, the total current accelerated was equal to that provided by the Generator. The present invention provides a method of accelerating currents greater than the generator current by using the generator current more than once.